


Criminal Minds characters react to Reader being sick

by HxneyBxx



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caring, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HxneyBxx/pseuds/HxneyBxx
Summary: The title says it all!CM characters: Hotch, Emily, Reid, Garcia, Morgan
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Derek Morgan/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Penelope Garcia/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Criminal Minds characters react to Reader being sick

**Hotch** : 

Hotch rarely got sick, but thanks to having a young son he knew very well what to do with a sick person. He already noticed everything while you were asleep- you kept moaning uncomfortably and turning nonstop. He could tell something was wrong but didn’t want to wake you up because sleep was still very important. You woke up very early though, dashing to the bathroom to throw up. Due to Hotch not being asleep he reacted immediately and was right behind you, holding your hair and soothing your back. To be honest you were nauseous all night and it was a miracle you could sleep through it. In the morning it all hit you though: nausea, dizziness, weakness.

Hotch had somehow summoned a towel and a glass of water once you were done with the little morning surprise and slowly stood up, him supporting you. You wiped your mouth clean and took a sip of the refreshing water, it soothing your dry throat. He insisted to get your temperature checked and you agreed, being too tired to argue back. You both knew something was up and it wasn’t looking good. 

Checking the temperature you got a confirmation that you were indeed having a fever. Hotch lead you straight back into bed and tucked you in well, giving you an extra pillow and a blanket to make you feel more comfortable. After that he went to grab some medicine and a new glass of water, handing them to you and saying he’ll also make some warm soup.

The medicine and waiting made you quite sleepy and if it wasn’t for the holy soup made from Hotch you would’ve dozed off long ago. But you were happy you didn’t, because Hotch was the best cook in the world! His soup was hot, light and just amazingly delicious. And it made your stomach tingle with love and warmness. After finishing it all you weren’t sure you’d be able to stay awake any longer and Hotch could see it well. Your eyes were barely blinking and you didn’t really pay attention to his words anymore. So after putting the bowl away he adjusted your blanket and laid down next to you. His body next to yours, his hand caressing your hair, his warmness, his low soothing voice...god, you loved it so much! It was a shame you couldn’t take in the whole thing for a bit longer because in a matter of seconds the sleep took you. But Hotch didn’t leave, instead he decided to call you both in sick and he came back to cuddle you up, before drifting back to sleep himself.   
  
  


**Emily** : 

Emily came home earlier than usual, excited to spend her evening with you and just talk about the most random geeky stuff. But when she entered the bedroom she noticed you laying down in a lot of pain, coughing your lungs out. She immediately rushed to your side and touched your forehead- it was burning hot, while the rest of your body was freezing cold. She told you she’d be right back as she went to the grocery store to buy some food and medicine. Despite you both living in the same apartment you barely had any normal food around, not to mention having any medicine. 

When she came back she helped you take the medicine and snack a bit, even though you didn’t really feel like eating. Soon you dozed off, for half an hour though because your body was filled with uncomfortable pain. But the power nap had given you some energy, which was enough to take a soothing cold shower. Emily actually came with you and helped you clean yourself, gently massaging your skin and holding you up in case you’d feel dizzy. Once you were done she handed you her favorite sweatpants, a shirt and a big warm hoodie- making you all warm and cozy. 

Emily then helped you into bed and suggested you try sleeping again. You on the other hand insisted that you couldn’t fall asleep without her and she rolled her eyes at the geeky comment. But it didn’t stop her from also giggling and getting into bed with you, holding you tight. She always made you feel so protected, even in a simple bed with no danger in sight. It was never hard to drop your guard and just fall asleep whenever she was with you. 

**Reid** : 

Not only had Reid taken care of his mother, and himself when he had a fever, but he was extremely smart too! So when he found out that you were sick he knew exactly what to do! And it started with him stating all kinds of different facts until you had to interrupt him with multiple sneezes and a sore throat. That was like a cue for him to shut up and get to action instead. He knew some very good home recipes and decided to make it all natural! His smart brain never failed to amaze you. 

He made you a very strong herbal tea, that made you gag like crazy, some delicious soup and a healthy energy drink- which all made you feel much better. Once you were fed and all comfortable in warmer clothes he decided to get into bed with you, his favorite fiction book between his hands. You had told him before that it was always hard to fall asleep when you were sick and he remembered it clearly! So he decided to read to you to help you out. Not only did it actually help, but he also looked super adorable! All smiley and goofy, reading one of his favorite books. He tried his hardest to be calm and have a soothing voice, but sometimes his excitement was too much to contain and his voice sped up a bit, getting a bit higher too. But it didn’t bother you...not at all. You actually loved his voice in all forms and it always relaxed you, fascinated you. You could listen to him talk all day, nonstop and never get bored of it! He was actually so into the story that he didn’t even realize that you passed out. It took him at least 20 minutes and a little snore from you to make him snap back into reality and notice how peacefully you were sleeping. 

**Garcia** : 

When Garcia woke up she noticed you were a sweating mess, your skin pale and the bags under your eyes dark blue. You hadn’t slept all night and you felt like shit. Garcia rarely got sick and when she noticed you had a high fever she went into full panic-mode! She started running here and there, looking for stuff. What was she even looking for?

Thankfully she soon came to her senses and realized she could use the help of google! Typing at the speed of light she soon found all the recipes she needed, grabbed her cute little purse, wallet and ran out of the apartment. Well...it was more like stumbling because as usual she put on her high heels and they never worked great when it came to running, or sprinting. You thought it would take her some time, well, plenty of time. But before you knew it she was already back, panting and talking and talking and talking. You tried to calm her down and say it was all okay and thanked her for the medicine. Together you read all the instructions and you took everything you needed. 

Garcia then made you something delicious to eat and wrapped you up in her octopus blanket, that was as thick as her love for you- so, hella thick! And warm! And comfy! And cute! And it got even cuter when Garcia put on her onesie and crawled under the blanket too, snuggling to you as close as possible and saying how much she loved you. And that she will cuddle all your sicknesses away! And you’ll be back to normal in no time! Garcia’s cuddles were the best thing in the world! And her soft words and comments. It’s no wonder you were out before you even realized it, drifting into the best sleep ever between Garcia’s arms. 

**Morgan** : 

Morgan had just come back from the gym when he found you in the kitchen, trying to get a glass of water. But you were swaying and shaking and looked like you were about to collapse. When you indeed did collapse he had caught you just in time before you managed to hit the floor. He held you safely in his arms when you explained to him that you might have a fever. A concerned frown was immediately formed on his beautiful flawless face and you hated to see him all worried. But despite you saying it’s all okay he shook his head and carried you into the bedroom, bridal-style. After that he went back to the kitchen and came back with the glass of water you had tried to get before. 

Morgan caressed your hair and placed a soft kiss onto your forehead before he disappeared again. He tried his best at making you some soup. Unlike Hotch he was a pretty bad book. And the soup he made you lacked seasoning and tasted like...nothing. But you didn’t have the heart to tell him that. Instead you thanked him and ate it all, before flopping back onto the bed. You were beat, exhausted and still cold. Morgan could tell that from your shaking body and he decided to lay down next to, pulling you onto him as he held you tightly against him. You were sandwiched between his beautifully hot chest and the blanket- it didn’t take you long to feel like you were on fire. Morgan always had that effect on you because he was the hottest person you had ever met, plus super caring and beautiful both on the inside and outside. You loved him so much. And you loved how he whispered sweet nothings into your ear, calling you babygirl and princess and caressing your hair. It felt like you were in heaven, in hot, beautiful, comfy heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should add some other characters too! And if I should make more of these? Maybe create a whole collection?


End file.
